Movie Watching
by R.S.W.D.W
Summary: Team 7 gathers at Irukas place to watch a movie. rated M for language.


**Movie Watching**

**By** R.S.W.D.W

**Beta-ed by** My friend Apple Blossom

**I'm sorry that this story has no real plot I just thought it wold be good for a laugh or two. Also my comp is still in the shop and I'm borrowing my friends. **

**Disclaimer;**DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Or Deep Blue Sea, Also Apple Blossom does not do full on m/m smut. -sorry-

**Summary; **In Konaha not many ninjas have the luxury to play a sport with friend like soccer, read a favorite book or a new one like the Icha-Icha series or see a movie like 'Deep Blue Sea' whenever they feel like , when the hidden village of leaf suffers a slow spell for missions many ninjas begin to occupy themselves with their favorite past times.

-I got this story after watching a Naruto movie then following that with Deep Blue Sea. I hope you enjoy it.-

0oo0

It's the rainy season in fire country and business in Konohagakure is slow resulting in hardly any missions at all which translates into bored Jonins who lead to frustrated and bored Chunins and gob's of hyper, frustrated and bored genin and pre-genin.

However, the arcade shops, book stores and movie shops are receiving the highest gross income they have had in years. There are numerous Jonin, Chunin and Genin who have decided to catch up on their movie watching just as there are those catching up on game play and reading. Then there are those who are catching up on their 'observations' of their favorite stalkees, like Hinata with Naruto or Kotetsu with Izumo.

One such movie watching chunin, Iruka, is blissfully happy that he finally has a full weekend off to do nothing and has decided to see a few movies that have been out for a long while now, that he hadn't had the time of day for before.

Iruka had always liked any movie involving the oceans and seas wether they are documentaries, far fetched fables, action or even horror, though he preferred to do without the latter. Really he knows he's to old to be afraid of something so trivial and he is a ninja after all, but sometimes you just can't help but get pulled into a moment of a movie.

The brunette, on his way home, had his movie, some pop-corn and a few to many sweets and was debating to himself wether or not he wanted to watch the movie alone or invite someone over.

As Iruka made his way through the crowded street he noticed an orange blob at the side of a book store looking as bored as ever._There's an idea, I haven't had a chance to spend time with Naruto for a while now. _

Smiling to himself for finding an excuse for being the horror movie coward he was, he quickly made his way over to Naruto. "Hey Naruto, how are you?" the brunette asked. The blond beamed brightly at his favorite sense. "Hey Iruka sensei! I'm good but I'm so board, I can't get Kakashi sensei to train us, that lazy ..." "Naruto!" Iruka cut him off. "So, what are you doing here Naruto-kun?" the Chunin asked looking at the book store the blond was standing in front of. "Aww, Sakura and Sasuke mentioned to Kakashi sensei that they wanted to stop in and get a new book to read later today so Kakashi sensei let us go early." the blond growled as he glared at the announcement board on the book store window.

_**To be released soon Icha-Icha Volume 12. Those with reservations will be able to pick up their reserved copies at noon... **_

Iruka glanced at his watch, sure enough it's noon and looks up in time to see the silver haired Jonin receiving his copy with Sasuke and Sakura glaring at him with books of their own. Iruka smiled at the blond. "Well, since you're done, would you want to come over to my place and watch a movie with m?." Naruto beamed at him. "That sounds great sensei! What movie did you get?"

Iruka smiled and rubbed the edge of his scar. "Deep Blue Sea, it's been out for a few months now and I would like to see it." Naruto grins at him. "Well, I don't remember that one at all, but I'd be happy to watch it with you Iruka sense." Iruka ruffled the blond's head. "Well, it's settled then...." "What would that be sensei?" A bored voice that held a tone of amusement had interrupted.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and grumbled. "Iruka sensei asked me to come over and watch a movie with him, Kakashi-pervert-sensei...OW!" the blonde cries out rubbing the top of his head where Iruka just wacked him. "Naruto." The tan chunin let the threat hang and looked at the other two teens. "Would the two of you like to come over and watch? I have plenty of popcorn and sweets to go around." Sakura smiled warmly and agreed and Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders. Naruto glared at the pervert that is his genin sense then sighed. "Do you want come too Kakashi sensei?"

Iruka rubbed the side of his scar nervously, he and the jonin had only been acquaintances and the older man had always teased him to the boiling point and now Naruto was inviting him into his home. Although, if the silver haired man insisted in making him loose his temper then he would have a reason to throw him out the door...or threw it.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head as he noticed the blank stare Iruka was giving. He could just come up with a lame excuse or just turn them down so he can go read his book. But the mischievous grin the tan chunin just let slip onto his lips from his musing was quite intriguing. Kakashi had always found it entertaining to frustrate the younger man. "Sure, why not."

Iruka blinked a few times before he remembered what they were doing and lead the small group to his apartment before it started raining again.

0oo0

Popcorn and sweets were distributed between the five of them. For some unknown reason they all sat on the long couch waiting for the movie to start. Though there was another char someone could have occupied. Iruka looked out the window next to his television and frowned, it was raining again, heavy this time. _I may have to insist on the kids staying here tonight so they don't drown trying to walk home._

"Now, now sensei. The kids will be fine, they won't wash away." Kakashi teased the chunin, frowned at him and began to retort but was cut off by a loud clap of thunder causing him to flinch. Kakashi raised an eyebrow to him as he berated the tan brunette to himself. _He's a ninja that should not have made him jump_. Iruka found his voice again and pointed out his concern. "I'm more worried about them being fried." as the five glared outside. "Maybe it'll stop after the movie." Sakura smiled.

0oo0

...You're dime I guess...

...So, Alcatraz floats...

0oo0

"Well, he's an interesting main character isn't he?" Kakashi says more than asked dryly to no one in particular as the others sat in silence munching on popcorn and various sweets. At a slow point in the movie Sakura glanced out the window, it was still raining only harder than before but at least the thunder and lightning came less often now. _Maybe I should accept Iruka sensei's offer and stay the night. I'll call mom and dad to let them know after the show, beside I'll get to spend more time with Sasuke! _

"Sakura-chan, I can hand you the phone if you want to call you're parents now." Iruka offered then added as an afterthought. "I do have an extra bedroom with a bed you're welcome to take and the boys can have the futons here in the living room." Sakura smiled sweetly. "Thank you sense, and yes I should probably call them and let them know." The brunette smiled handing her the phone so she could call home.

0oo0

... you're the 'man', right?...

...Yeah I'm the man...

0oo0

Sasuke, siting at the right armrest, 'hurmphed' at the dialect of the scene and continued to munch on his popcorn, Sakura, next to her crush, rolled her eyes and thought to herself. _Why do people in his position of authority act so damned conceited?_ _Is it like 'that' everywhere? _Naruto, next to her, just sat and chewed on his snacks quietly watching the movie, Iruka who is wedged between Naruto and Kakashi, sat as still as possible. He didn't mind the blond being so close but, it was a trying test for his patience to have to sit so close to the copy-cat that they were touching.

What made it worse was that they weren't just touching, they were smashed. Really all five were but, the kids had more breathing room than the two adults.

0oo0

...How long have they been synchronized like this?...

0oo0

Kakashi sat silently cursing the sitting arrangements. Of course Sasuke will sit on the largest piece of furniture in the room because of his high and mighty attitude then of course Sakura just has to sit next to him and of course Naruto will follow her straight off a cliff, and it is Iruka's home he should be allowed to sit wherever he wants. As for Kakashi, he's just an annoying, eccentric jonin. _If it weren't for the fact that it_ _pisses Iruka off for me to be here, and I just love his temper, I'd be gone and in the privacy of my own home happily reading my new book . _

0oo0

...Tell me I didn't see that...

0oo0

Kakashi could feel the itch in his fingertips to open his book, wanting so badly to see what kind of trouble the hero or heroin gets he refrained from doing so, besides the movie was finally getting interesting especially since the tan man currently plastered to his side keeps flinching. _Really it's not that scary of a show, what's with Iruka? Those eyes of his are so expressive, he can't deny the fact he let himself get drawn into the movie. It's not like any of the 'main' characters are gonna die. Well, even if they do, probably only one or so. Aaah, here's another scene, Iruka's going to flinch on._

0oo0

...This isn't happening, *cough, cough* cook dies in his own oven!...

0oo0

A bolt of lightning unexpectedly lit up the apartment and the rumbling of thunder added to the explosions on the movie and four of the five occupants jumped. Kakashi gleamed in amusement. "My, my, now. It's only a movie kiddie's." Every one turned to death glare the jonin. Popcorn was used as weapons though non of them actually hit the copy-cat.

0oo0

...that's enough now!

You think water's fast?

You should see ice...

0oo0

"Finally, this thing is concluding it's self." Sasuke mumbled a little uncomfortable now being squished into the armrest trying to retreat from Sakura, who keeps latching onto him. _Stupid woman why does she keep annoying me? _

_Oh, my gosh! With the weather and the suspense of the show I keep jumping. Oh well at least it gives me a reason to touch Sasuke!_ Sakura cheered to herself.

0oo0

...We're going to pull together and find a way to get out of here!

0oo0

"Finally, the main character is taking charge at last." Kakashi said and the others agreed with the nodding of their heads.

0oo0

...first we're gonna seal off this pool...

...AAAA!...

...OMG!...

...It just ate him!

0oo0

All five couch jockeys sat in silence with wide eyes, Sasuke's jaw dropped but his lips never parted, Sakura sat equally still but her mouth was open the faintest of sound coming from her lips...whaaaaa..., Naruto with his knees to his chest and his mouth gaped open, Iruka mimicked Naruto but his mouth remained clenched shut and Kakashi sat stone still as shocked as everyone else.

"What the hell...was...that?" The silver haired nin asked. "When did they start killing the heroes of the story off?!" Kakashi inquired but received no answer. The television had everyone's complete unwavering attention as the move continued to play through.

0oo0

...SWIM!...

0oo0

"So...Iruka sensei, you sure you don't mind us all staying the night?" Naruto asked quietly not looking away from the show. Iruka mumbled through a mouth full of popcorn. "Nu Nauto I don min..d."

0oo0

...come to mamma...

0oo0

Another clap of thunder vibrated through the apartment and the brunette glanced at the jonin. "Kakashi sensei, would you like to stay the night...um...so that...um...you, you know don't get wet or...um..." Iruka blushed he felt foolish inviting the older man to stay.

0oo0

...forty five feet of shark and you hit me, nice...

0oo0

"My, Iruka sensei, that's so kind of you to be so worried about me." Kakashi leered in a perverse gesture that made the chunin blush deeply.

0oo0

...we're sinking, right?

...yea...

...you sure it was just three sharks?

0oo0

"Kakashi sensei, if your going to behave like that then you can walk home and be drenched for all I care and I will refuse to pity you if you are hit by one of those lightning bolts." Iruka growled, Kakashi faked being hurt. "Aww sensei that hurts, so yes, I think I will stay. Thank you, Iruka kun." The silver nin teased as the brunette fumed. It wasn't until after Iruka got Sakura and the boys settled in for the night that Kakashi leaned over the chunin and rubbed a pale hand up and down Irukas rear-end and asked. "So, Ru-Ru gonna share you're bed with me?"

Kakashi was answered with a pillow smacked into his face and a blanket twisted around his head, almost cutting off his oxygen, almost.

"So Iruka kun is this a maybe?" The copy-cat asked amusement clear on his muffled voice, all he could hear as a reply was the slamming of a door.

-end-


End file.
